


Another skating group chat

by pastelkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Everyone Loves JJ, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ji Guang-Hong, Nonbinary Victor Nikiforov, only made bc i wanted some agender yuuri, thats all you need to know, yuuri is spelled yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkaii/pseuds/pastelkaii
Summary: Phichit: You assholes i didn't make this chat just so you could immediately abandon itViktor: Me and my Yuuri got busy with wedding planning!!!!Viktor: SPEAKING of my yuuri would you like to see a picture of them i took yesterday?Yuuri: vitya you posted that yesterday and knowing phichit hes probably seen itPhichit: i HAVE but i'm always a slut for viktuuri contentViktor: moodYuuri: can you even apply that to yourself???Viktor: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Viktor: maybe not but i'm always a slut for my yuuri ;)))))))))))))Yuuri: VIKTOR
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend (mentioned), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Another skating group chat

**Skate or die bitch**

**Phichit:** You assholes i didn't make this chat just so you could immediately abandon it

**Viktor:** Me and my Yuuri got busy with wedding planning!!!!

**Viktor:** SPEAKING of my yuuri would you like to see a picture of them i took yesterday?

**Yuuri:** vitya you posted that yesterday and knowing phichit hes probably seen it

**Phichit:** i HAVE but I'm always a slut for viktuuri content

**Viktor:** mood

**Yuuri:** can you even apply that to yourself???

**Viktor:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Viktor:** maybe not but im always a slut for my yuuri ;)))))))))))))

**Yuuri:** VIKTOR

**Yuuri:** youre sleeping on the couch tonight

**Viktor:** wait no-

**Viktor:** please i can change

**Yurio:** you two disgust me

**Yurio:** honestly yuuri why are you marrying them?

**Yuuri:** Because i love them???

**Leo:** wait??? Them?

**Viktor:** right ive only told the russian skating fam, im nonbinary!!! I use they/them and he/him pronouns!!

**Yuuri:** pretty sure i only told the russian skating fam and phichit but im agender and use they/them

**Leo:** Oh cool!! Thank you for telling us!

**Gaung-hong:** He/they squad!!!

**Viktor:** !!!!!

**Leo:** !!!!! Gaung-hong!!!! I love you!!!

**Phichit:** so much support??? Im crying-

**Mila:** Hi im lesbian

**Viktor:** I thought you were russian

**Mila:** Im russian to get a gf ;)))

**Viktor:** EYYYYYYY

**Sara:** SOMEONE SAID LESBIANS I AM H E R E

**Yuuri:** this groupchat is wholesome

**Phichit:** were all still hanging out at the nest competition right??? Atleast those of us who will be there

**Chris:** i wouldnt dream of missing it mon cheri ;))

**Viktor:** omg wait you guys should come to russia during the off season

**Phichit:** im down

**Chris:** ill be there

**Emil:** i look forward to seeing you guys!!

**Michele:** seeing everyone during the off season could be nice

**Emil:** MICKY

**Emil:** I MISS YOU

**Michele:** …. I miss you too

**Sara:** Gay

**Michele:** literally shut up

**Sara:** No

**Seung-gil:** why am i being spammed with messages

**King JJ:** Hello everyone i am here

**Georgi:** i forgot i was in this chat

**King JJ:** How???

**Viktor:** our token straights

**Seung-gil:** im bi???

**Phichit:** OH WE FORGOT TO TELL THEM

**Phichit:** Me and sueng-gil have been dating for awhile lol

**Yuuri:** WHAT

**Phichit:** yeah we wanted to keep it private for awhile

**Georgi:** im bi? Like i lean more towards females but??

**King jj:** ^^^ same

**Viktor:** i take back what i said then

**Phichit:** i cant believe...none of us are straight,,,,,

**Yurio:** idc about relationships

**Yurio:** i dont even really want one??? Ever???

**Yurio:** I just dont see the point in them?? For myself personally

**Viktor:** Thats completely valid yurio!!

**Mila:** Our little brother is growing up

**Georgi:** im so proud

**Yurio:** Whatever

**Phichit:** discourse time

**Yuuri:** Oh no

**Phichit:** hell yeah

**Phichit** : alright gays 

**Phichit:** mint choclate discuss

**Guang-hong:** ew 

**Georgi:** eh not the worst

**Seung-gil:** Depends honestly

**King JJ:** i dont like it 

**Yurio:** Disgusting 

**Viktor:** You people are cowards

**Viktor:** mint choclate is a gift from the heavens 

**Yuuri:** I should banish you to the couch for a week for liking mint choclate

**Viktor:** but yuuuuuriiiiiiiii

**Mila:** im with viktor tbh 

**leo:** okay but thin mints are to DIE FOR 

**yuuri:**....okay you know what youre right

**Yuuri:** I tried them in detriot and they were so good 

**Sara:** meh i like mint choclate cookies 

**Emil:** ^^ mickey is a coward whos never had mint choclate 

**Michele:** Never said i wouldnt try it 

**Emil:** still a coward 

**Michele:** Is this because i didnt realize we were dating for a month 

**Georgi:** WHAT

**Viktor:** HOW 

**Michele:** EMIL NEVER STATED WE WERE DATING 

**Emil:** I ASKED YOU OUT??? WE HELD HANDS???

**Michele:** SURE BUT you nevER StAted IT WAS A D A T E 

**Guang-hong:** omg wait so what made him realize you were dating???

**Emil:** at a competition i decided to be a good boyfriend so i bought flowers and i kissed him and hE WAS SO CONFUSED

**Emil:** he was like "what was that for?" and i was like..."because youre my boyfriend???" 

**Sara:** Emil sweetie my brother is hopeless

**Michele:** HEY 

**Michele:** then i wasv like "We arent dating" and he was like "WEVE BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH" 

**Michele:** then we had a talk and we decided to actually date 

**Emil:** i still consider tht first month as us dating tho 

**King JJ:** tbf i can understand if he never specified it was a date

**Emil:** I STARTed TEXTING HIM HEARTYS THO 

**Michele:** honestly kinda just thought you did it with lots of people?? 

**Emil:** dammit 

**Michele:** i love you <3

**Emil:** <3

**Viktor:** sorry i got distracted but that made me realize something

**Viktor:** Yuuri!!! we can have so many anniversaries after we get married!!

**Viktor:** The anniversary of the sochi banquet, when i came to japan, cup of china, our engagement and our wedding!! 

**Yuuri:** considering i dont remember the sochi banquet i dont see why wed celebrate the anniversary of it 

**Viktor:** but yuuriiiii :cc

**Yuuri:** Vitya

**Viktor:** <33 fine but ill spoil you every other anniversary 

**Yurio:** ew 

**Viktor:** Time to reminf the world of my love for yuuri 

**Georgi:** awe

**Mila:** cute 

**Emil:** always stealing our thunder >:c

**Viktor:** Not my fault were the custest ;)))

**Seung-gil:** apologies but i have to go 

**Seung-gil:** also id disagree viktor, me and phichit are pretty adorable 

**Phichit:** Hell yeah we are, talk to you later!! 

**King JJ:** Im gonna go too actually see you guys 

**Mila:** Bye!!

**Leo:** Bye JJ!! Bye seung-gil!!

**Guang-hong:** Bye guys!!!

**Viktor:** chris hasnt spoken in awhile???

**Chris:** i have risen 

**Leo:** hello chris!!

**Yurio:** gotta blast 

**Chris:** rude???

**Chris:** Anyway i was lurking but i got distracted

**Phichit:** Do we want to know

**Chris:** ouch 

**Yuuri:** hey guys it was great talking to you but me and vitya have more wedding stuff to attend to 

**Phichit:** awe talk to you later!!

**Yuuri:** Of course!! see you guys!!

**Viktor:** bye!! 

**Chris:** damn i came back when everyone left ;c

**Chris:** i meant to put :c but that works too 

**Sara:** dont worry the best ones are still here

**Emil:** hell yeah 

**Georgi:** im more of a lurker but im here 

**Mila:** might have to go soon but im here!!

**Michele:** hello 

**Phichit:** ANYWAY chris what did u get distracted by 

**Chris:** fanfiction

**Phichit:** omg 

**Phichit:** send me some right now

**Chris:** ofc 

**Emil:** but why 

**Phichit:** its funny 

**emil:** understandable have a good day

**mila:** lmaooo 

**Mila:** not enough fanfic of me and sara tbh ://

**Sara:** ill change that 

**Mila:** ;)))

**Mila:** damn gotta go bye guys!! 

**Sara:** awe bye love!!

**Georgi:** im too scared to look up fanfic after what i found last time

**Michele:** i stay away from fanfic after things rgat sara has sent me 

**Emil:** i found cute ones of us though

**Michele:**....dm me the links 

**Georgi:** why do u read fanfic about yourselves 

**Phichit:** its FUNNY

**sara:** ill send u some georgi 

**Georgi:** please dont send me questionable ones im so scared

**Sara:** shhh dw youll love it 

**Georgi:** fine but i gotts go too

**Sara:** yeah so do me and mickey :c 

**Emil:** awe bye guys!!!

**Phichit:** and then there were two 

**Emil:** this was fun tanks for starting this chat!!

**Phichit:** ofc!! i love talking to you guys!! bit i gotta go too so bye emil!! 

**Emil:** bye!!

**Chris:** awe everyones gone :cc

**Chris:** whatever ill go cuddle my boyfriend then 

**Chris:** see ya guys! 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending is a little rushed i wasn't sure how to end it and sorry for not including Otabek i wrote this in a day and i got too lazy to put him in bc i was half way done by the time i realized that i forgot him. 
> 
> Might edit later and change things/add things depends


End file.
